


Don't wake me up

by LokiLover14



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal girl out for a drink with friends, when she meets someone who rocks her world, and changes it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happier now i've revised and changed parts of its to give, what i hope is more detail for the reader, i've had some comments that have really helped me in doing this, so i hope you will enjoy this story and i would love to see your comments, criticism still welcome, thanks :D

"OMG"

"What?" said Kate as she looked up at her friend, she was looking at the bar opposite from where they were sitting, she pushes Emma's shoulder, waiting for an answer.

"What's OMG?" Emma looked back at her friend and smiled

"Look at who's sitting at the bar, don't you recognize him?" Emma replies, and Kate looks back towards the bar.

"Oh" she said when she realised who it was, looking over at Emma, she notices she's looking to make sure her lipstick is still on in her little hand mirror.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think!" Emma replies, who is now looking over her hair to make sure its presentable,

"Are you nuts, your really going to go over there?" Kate's shocked expression, showing in her voice.

"I'm only going to get a drink and hopefully go from there, I have to take a chance, even if I just get a "Hi" at least I got something"

Standing up Emma turns to her friend.

"How do I look?"

Kate looks towards the bar then back at Emma, "gorgeous" She smiles.

"Wish me luck" 

Emma smiles and turns and walks to the bar, and stands about a persons gap away from him the stranger between them grabs his drink that the bartender puts in front of him and then walks away leaving a gap between them, bartender then asks what she wants.

"Double Jack Daniel's please no ice" Emma replies, Tom Hiddleston looks over at her and their eyes meet, Emma flashes her pearly white smile at him and he smiles back at her, her heart races and the bartender brings up her drink.

"Put it on my tab ok" he says to the bartender who nods and walks away.

"Thanks" she replies.

"Hi i'm..."he goes to say, Emma stops him before he can finish.

"Tom Hiddleston yes I know." she says smiling and taking a swig of her drink,

"Nice to meet you" she lets her eyes look him over.

V-neck t-shirt, tight looking denim jeans and hair combed back in a Loki type style, her heart still racing, he is looking so damn hot, she can't believe she's standing where she is.

She puts her drink on the bar and holds out her hand to Tom.

"My name is Emma"

He stands up off of his bar stool and takes her hand to shake it turns it over and kisses the back of her hand, Emma gasps silently as she feels his lips on her skin, she sits on the bar stool next to him and he sits back on his.

"So who's your favourite superhero", Tom asks and looks at her.

She smiles at this question and quickly retorts.

"Do you mean superhero or supervillan?"

Looking him directly in his beautiful blue eyes, his laugh sends shivers up Emma and she takes a deep breath and a mouthful of her own drink before replying.

"Loki of course"

They both look at each other and smile.

"Good choice" Tom replies.

Emma looks him over again, thinking he's so damn handsome and more gorgeous in person, her eyes wander down to his crotch, then she quickly averts her eyes as Tom looks back at her and they talk for a good while.

"Excuse me for a minute" he says and smiles and gets up off his stool, heading in the direction of the gents toilet, watching him walking away, she smiles as her voice in her head says "Omg that ass is perfect."

She glances over at her friend, who looks over at her and grins back, then goes back to the conversation she's having with her boyfriend.

A few minutes later Tom returns from the bathroom and sits back down next to Emma, to which she asks

"So what's a gorgeous man like you doing here" she smiles at him

He does that laugh again and she starts to feel a tingle in her jeans.

She smiles and looks away taking a mouthful of her drink.

As she looks away he looks her over, wine coloured tight skinny fit jeans that hug her hips showing a beautiful figure, a black top that has sleeves but has cut outs in it showing enough flesh to make a man's imagination wonder.

The top doesn't quite reach the waist band of her skinny jeans though but then he figures that's the point, he can't quite see the front, but from the side it looks to accentuate her breasts, he notices a tattoo peeping out from under one of the cut out parts on her left arm.

His gaze then moves to her hair, long curly hair just short in length of the hem of the top she's wearing, her hair is a fiery bright red but the kind of red colour, you'd see on a post box, when the light hits it it shines and magnifies the colour.

Tom moves his head slightly noticing that that's not the only colour in her hair, black peeping out from underneath though only showing at the ends of her hair, he moves his gaze down to her feet high heeled boots that complete the ensemble she is wearing making it one very sexy looking outfit.

He adjusts his position on his stool as thoughts in his head elicit a response in his groin area he looks up to notice Emma's gazing at him, he grins.

"Oops busted"

He's been caught checking her out, she grins back.

"Don't mind me"

Moving off her stool she stands up, he notices the front of her outfit and his eyes fix on the gap in the front of her top showing her very prominent cleavage, and he shifts on his stool again.

She also has bright blue mysterious eyes he watches her take a sip of her drink.

"Excuse me, my turn now!" she says smiles and heads toward the ladies, as she walks away he turns round on his stool and watches her.

Lust in his eyes as he watches her disappear through the door.

Turning back around on stool his mind races with dirty thoughts and images of the things he could do with her.

A few minutes later, Emma walks back to her stool and goes to sit back down when Tom stands up.

"Would you like to get out of here"

Emma meets his gaze and smiles.

"I would love to" she replies.

They get up and leave the bar.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Tom walks up to the elevator and presses the button, Emma stands behind him but he doesn't look back at her and the doors open they walk in, and now Tom is standing right behind her.

The doors close and she feels Tom's hands on her hips and his breath on her neck, Her breath quickens at the touch .

"In the end you will all kneel before me" He says in his Loki voice.

Emma's heartbeat increases hearing this and a gasp escapes from her mouth, as she turns round to look at Tom has his Loki look on his face.

Looking in to his eyes her eyes glance down to his lips then back in to his eyes.

Tom has a firm grip on her hips, but moves one up and places it on her cheek his eyes move from hers down to her lips, his head moves down to meet her's gently kissing her, 

Emma moans through the kiss pressing her body in to his!

Feeling the beginnings of his arousal forming beneath his jeans she moves her arms up and she places them on his shoulders, her fingers on the back of his neck, as he moves his kisses down to her neck.

She groans at the sensation of every kiss, her hand's move up into his hair and he moves back up to her lips, then the elevator comes to a stop having reached Tom's floor and the doors open.

Tom opens the door to his hotel suite, gesturing Emma to enter first, walking in and looking around she doesn't focus to much on the detail.

Tom follows and before closing the door attaches the "Do not disturb" over the outside handle of the door before closing it and puts the key card in his back pocket.

Emma turning around as Tom walks up to her, he pulls her into his embrace their lips meet and she moans in to his mouth his tongue meeting hers.

Emma pulls back out of the kiss and stares into Toms eyes her fingers in his hair, Tom looking back at her with surprise unsure why she has pulled away, without any hesitation and in a move that gives Tom his answer, Emma pushes him back in one gentle push making him step back so he's against the wall and she kisses him passionately, and looks in to his eyes, with a smile that's says I got you now.

Tom grins back at Her, Emma's hand goes back into his hair she slightly tugs his head back exposing his neck planting soft kisses, then runs her tongue slowly up his jaw line to his chin, moving Tom's head back towards her to look back in to her eyes.

He grins again goes for a kiss but Emma teases and he doesn't quite meet her lips, a wicked smile now on her face she nips at Tom's bottom lip with her teeth, he grins, and pulls her back in to his embrace.

Emma can now feel the full extent of his erection through his jeans now they are so close together and in one quick movement he turns it around so Emma Is now the one with her back to the wall, his mouth hungrily kissing hers, he moves to kiss her neck and she tilts her head back to make it easier for him, one hand on the back of his neck in his hair and the other on his hips, lost in the sensation of his kisses, she can't think of anything else but her growing need to feel him inside her.

Tom's hands slide under the hem of Emma's top caressing her moving up to her breasts, he reaches round to unhook her bra and Emma lifts her arms up over her head then both bra and top fall to the floor behind them.

He starts from her neck then slowly and gently moves down planting kisses on her collar bone then her breast bone placing one hand on her right breast and gently teases her nipple with the tip of his thumb, Emma's breathing quickens and she moans when she feels Toms lips engulf the other his tongue moving over and around sucking at her.

Pushing his knee in between her legs to force them apart he pushes his erection against her and she groans louder, slipping her fingers underneath his t-shirt running her hands over his abs up to his pecs he lifts his arms up and Emma takes of his shirt showing his toned and muscular torso.

Emma then reaches down to start undoing his belt then unbuttons and slowly unzips his jeans, she slides her hand in between the fabric of his jeans and his boxers to caress his erection and looks up at him he closes his eyes and groans.

Emma moves her hand slowly back and forth over his bulge her caress tracing all the edges of his big rock hard cock, she bites her bottom lip as the hunger for him inside her grows.

His hands are now reaching inside the back on her jeans, again surprise appears on his face and he grins at Emma.

"No knickers, oh you naughty girl"

"Yeah baby" Emma grins back

She pulls his lips to her's for a kiss.

"I want you so bad" he says between breaths.

"I've wanted you from the moment I saw you" Emma Replies

Emma kisses him passionately and his tongue delves deep in to her mouth, he grabs her ass lifting her up so her legs are wrapped round his waist he walks towards the bedroom pushing the door open with a shove.

Tom kneels down on the edge of the bed laying Emma down on it lying on top of her they kiss, Tom moves his hand down slowly down to both her breasts teasing her nipples, Emma's breathing becomes faster her erect nipples tingling from his every touch, moving down from her breasts planting gentle kisses on her abs then her stomach, Emma arches her back slightly as Tom's hands have moved down to grip the waist band of her jeans, and when she lifts her hips, he pulls down her jeans and then throws them on the floor, looking at her naked before him.

"Your so beautiful" Tom say's

Emma goes to sit up on her elbows to look at him but fails and flops back down on the bed when a surge of pleasure overwhelms her senses, Toms tongue now on her clitoris, licking and sucking at her sex, like a hungry animal!

Emma begins twisting the sheets in her fingers as the waves of pleasure surge over her, somehow managing to get up on one elbow she moves her other hand in to his hair.

Tom stops and looks up at Emma seeing the intensity of pleasure on her face and he grins, Emma sits up and moves forward so that she is sitting on the edge of the bed and Tom is standing in front of her.

Looking up at him she pulls down his jeans and boxers in one quick and swift move, making Tom gasp and his erection springs free, looking up at him he is watching her with awe grinning, and he kicks them off.

She licks her lips grinning back at him, she looks down at his length and takes it in her hand, the feel of it causes Tom a sharp intake of breath, and as he looks down she puts his tip in her mouth and sucks on it gently.

He groans and puts his hands in Emma's hair, stopping she looks up at Tom and with the thumb of her hand runs it over the slit of his cock spreading any pre cum around it, and begins to move her hand their gazes locked on each other until he closes his eyes and gives a small groan.

Emma takes him back in her mouth and sucks hard he groans throwing his head back thrusting himself forward, groaning louder as she moves up and down his glorious length.

"Oh fuck yes" he groans.

Tom's hands in her hair thrusting forward with every movement of her head, she sucks harder, goes faster and he moans.

"Oh baby fuck yes"

Emma reaches under with her left hand to stroke his balls, and when she strokes his perineum he moans even louder.

"Oh fuck you, are a goddess" he says between breaths and he grips her hair in ecstasy, starting to thrust uncontrollably knowing he's not far from climax Emma slows down to a stop and sucks on his tip one more time just to tease him that little bit more.

That drives Tom wild and he pushes her back down on to bed and brings her legs to rest against his shoulders, inserting 2 fingers into her.

"Your deliciously wet, my pet" now speaking in his Loki voice.

Emma looks at Tom and grins, playing along she replies.

"I think you need to make me pay for teasing you, my king"

He grins pushing his tongue against his teeth as he does, moving down to her entrance her legs now over his shoulders, he teasingly licks at her folds and pushes his tongue in, making Emma groan and she arches her back at the sensation of Tom lapping her up, feeling her orgasm building and building, she starts bucking her hips uncontrollably as her orgasm takes hold.

"Oh my king, yesssssss yesssss" she screams.

Tom watches the effects of her orgasm ripple through her, and he kisses the inside of her thighs rising up from between her legs to stare into her eyes, kissing her tenderly, that devious Loki grin appears on his face.

"I'm far from done my pet" he grins.

She grins back

Emma looks down at his glorious erection still standing to attention, Tom grabs her waist cupping her buttocks as he lifts her up so her entrance is hovering over his magnificent beast, he kisses her and she kisses him back with hunger his cock brushing against her already wet entrance.

Emma moans as he fills her slowly savoring ever feeling and sensation closing her eyes in pleasure as he pushes himself in to her all the way, the longing she felt now fulfilled.

"Open your eyes baby, so i can see you!" Tom says.

Emma stares in to his eyes and starts moving her hips as he meets her thrust with his own, his eyes never leave her's

"Oh Thomas!" she moans

Which makes him thrust even harder.

"Yesssss g-god....... my king harder!" she shouts and groans

Tom watching her every look of pleasure and ecstasy on her face, his breathing the same as her's heavy and fast, her second orgasm building he leans forward on bed lying her down so he is on top of her.

Emma's legs still around his waist he reaches back to wrap his arm around her leg so her leg's are in the air and he continues to thrust picking up speed, building to his own climax.

They both groan as they move closer and closer to it, he brings her other leg up and places it on his shoulder, changing the motion of his thrusts, going the opposite to before.

Emma groans as a tight feeling starts at the tips of her toes and begins moving up, her breathing becoming short the feeling moving slowly up to her knees, Tom moans to as he starts to thrust uncontrollably again, he meets her mouth for a kiss and moans as his orgasm starts to take hold staring in to her eyes, her orgasm begins to explode in her and her hips bucking as at the same time Tom moans as his orgasm takes control, thrusting in short bursts he empties his hot seed in to her.

Looking in to each other's eyes, both of them are breathing heavily Tom rests his forehead on Emma's then he rests his head on her shoulder and kisses her neck, she wraps her arms around him one hand in his hair caressing him, not wanting to let go feeling that he'll slip away if she releases her hold.

"My goddess" Tom says still breathing heavy.

"My king" Emma Replies

Tom Lifts his head up and grins at her, he goes to lift himself up and Emma releases her hold, lying next to her he then shifts on to his side pulling her in to his embrace so they are again looking in to each other's eyes, and holding each other tight, he see's a change in expression on her face.

"What's wrong darling" he asks.

Emma look's down and he moves and positions one of his long fingers underneath her chin to lift her face back to look at him.

"What is it?, please tell me" he asks again looking a tad concerned.

"Am I dreaming" she asks.

He places a hand on her cheek, and she turns in to it kissing the palm of his hand.

"What's made you say that" he ask's

Emma looks in to his eyes.

"Because if i'm dreaming don't wake me up, I don't want this to end" shes says.

Tom hugs her in a tight embrace, kissing her on her forehead.

"Oh darling, he replies it's real and i'm here"

He sighs contently

"Rest darling, i'll still be here when you wake up"

Emma lift's her head up to him and his kisses her tenderly, feeling the tiredness and heaviness in her eyes which she fights at first, but then eventually gives in to sleep drifting off with Tom's arms wrapped tight around her.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Emma open's her eyes, blinking a few times to focus, taking a few seconds to realize where she is and turns her head to the left where she see's Tom watching her, he props himself up on his elbow and leans over planting a kiss her lips.

"Morning darling, you're beautiful even when you are sleeping" Tom Says.

She smile's and reaches out and places her hand on his cheek, looking back at her, a loving gaze on his face.

"What's that look?" she asks

He puts his hand over her's and entwines his fingers in them planting another kiss on the back of her hand.

"I'm falling in love with you Emma!" he replies.

Her heart skips a beat at his declaration and without hesitation she answers back.

"I've fallen for you to!" she replies.

His fingers still entwined in hers, pulls her over gently so that she ends up lying on top of him looking in to his eyes, her legs straddling his body she kisses him and nips at his bottom lip with her teeth, which makes him grin widely.

She feels that familiar twitch beneath her as she feels his erection begin to grow, and she grins back at him.

"Ehehehe" he laughs.

"I love that laugh" she replies

She grinds her hips teasingly on him feeling the movement of her, he presses himself up against her and sits up resting back on one arm, she leans back a little, his other reaching round her waist propelling her forward her hands rest on his shoulders, making her grin back at him, she positions her self so she's just hovering her entrance over his cock.

He reaches down and brushes over her clit, and she groans at the touch he presses his finger slightly with a few circular movements that gets her moaning again, slipping one finger in to her entrance feeling the juices of her arousal he then inserts another.

Looking in to her eyes, she smiles wickedly back at him, and he laughs again.

"Ehehehehe"

The sound of his laugh drives her wild and she thrusts against his fingers

"You make me so wet, with that laugh" she says

"That was the plan" he says speaking in his Loki voice again.

That sends her arousal over the edge and no longer hovering over him, she sinks down slowly onto his glorious length, and he moans.

Meeting each other’s thrusts their mouths kissing each other hungrily, groaning at the pleasure from each movement, passion overwhelming them they loose themselves in their ecstasy, content in their happiness.

 

The End


End file.
